Question: How many significant figures does $0.03$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{3}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{3}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 1.